One More Dance
by Ookamii
Summary: Kataangy goodness! Katara and Aang share a dance to celebrate the end of the war.


One More Dance

One More Dance

Katara and Aang glided gracefully across the reflective marble floor. All eyes were on them, well, almost all eyes. Sokka was busy with his own two dates, Suki and Toph. Since he couldn't choose who to bring, he decided to bring both of them; both girls in their best dresses. Even Toph was dressed in a beautiful green silk gown with diamonds outlining the curves of the brilliant dress. She even had her hair tied up in an emerald studded bun. Aang couldn't help but grin at the three. Sokka was in the middle of the two girls, while they each grabbed one of his arms and tried to dance with him. Katara giggled at the look of horror on her brother's face as the two fought over him; shooting horrible looks at one another. Katara and Aang were still being watched though. Hakoda, Gran Gran, Haru, Teo, The Duke, Smeller Bee, Long Shot, and other unfamiliar faces stared at them. They tried to ignore the stares and focused on themselves. Katara was wearing a beautiful frilly strapped, dark blue, sapphire dress that made Aang's heart melt. Her hair was in a bun with two pieces of her hair down to frame her face. Her hair loopies were also tied back to the bun. On her feat were golden high heeled sandals. Aang was wearing a shiny, yet fancy, gold and orange, traditional air bender outfit. His feet had brown dancing shoes covering them.

It had been a week after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, and Iroh had taken his place, which would soon pass the throne to Zuko. Zuko was dancing with Mai. After she and Ty Lee betrayed Azula, they decided to join the avatar and were trusted by the gang, with Zuko's help that is. Many other people had changed in many other ways as well. Aang was still twelve, soon to turn thirteen, but he had grown taller during that week. He completely reached Katara's height, and she was very impressed. Katara however, was still recovering from the kiss. The one before the invasion, when Aang told her he loved her. Why did that kiss bother her so much? Maybe she really did love him back, but then why did she back away? Why did she put her hand to her mouth in amazement? Why? Katara looked down at Aang's chest as they continued to dance; her left arm on his shoulder while the right arm held his hand.

"You look stronger tonight," she whispered in his ear.

"Fire bending will do that to you," he whispered back. Katara's face dropped.

"What's going to happen after this," she asked. Aang looked confused. "Are you going to leave?" Katara felt tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Of course not. I will never leave you!"

"Never," she asked quietly; a small smile forming on her lips.

"Never ever," Aang stated again. "My heart couldn't take it." Katara snuggled into his chest while remembering not to step on his foot as they danced. Suddenly she stopped dancing and faced Aang with a loving expression on her face. They stood still in the same dancing position. The audience stayed quiet, even Toph and Suki stood still on both sides of Sokka; Suki staring and Toph looking at the ground.

"You said you loved me," said Katara.

"I do," Aang answered.

"And then you kissed me," she mentioned.

"I guess I did," said Aang as he looked away. Katara noticed him blush and smirked. Then she moved her face closer to Aang's and whispered to him, "I never returned the favor."

Aang's eyes grew wide as Katara touched his lips with hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. Finally he closed his eyes and fell into the kiss; deepening it. His arms found her waist and gently wrapped around her. A small whimper came from Katara's lips as she continued to kiss Aang. Their dancing stance was lost as they embraced each other tighter and tighter. The cheers of everyone around them echoed in their ears. Some people said "I knew it!" Katara could barely make out Sokka and Toph's voices arguing.

"I knew they would sometime," said Toph.

"Please, I knew they would before you even joined us," argued Sokka. They soon broke apart and stared longingly at each other.

"I love you," Katara whispered. Aang answered by pecking her on the lips and whispering a quiet,

"I've always loved you. Ever since you found me in that iceberg I have." After a few minutes of staring and whispering, Katara let go of Aang.

"Well, I guess I better go catch up with our old friends," said Katara as she began to walk away.

"Wait," said Aang who grabbed her hand. "Just one more dance." Katara smiled.


End file.
